


A Thousand Years

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and Lou were the best of friends in high school, Danielle is protective of Lou. However, when something bad happens to Lou (that damages her mentally), Danielle never sees her again until many years later.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds, Reb Keane/Lou Kelly
Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937359
Kudos: 1





	1. Friends Til The End

We had just gone upto Hereford Technology School: Lou and I were the bestest of friends, I am very protective of her and I won't let no one hurt her in anyway. Lou didn't have the happiest of childhoods as she was neglected by her parents and they never had time for her.

I was at primary school, when I saw a group of girls bullying Lou and pushing her around. Me (along with my friends), stepped in and I pushed the leader backwards: She didn't like me standing up for girls like Lou (the freaks) that she called them; "Stay out of it, Wolfe!" She barked at me, which I stood in front of Lou (to protect her) as my friends did the same thing. "No, Scary Mary." I responded as my friends giggled. "This isn't your business Wolfe." Mary replied, Scary Mary was my nickname to her because she always believed that she was scary, but she wasn't she was just a scardy cat.

"This is my business, your nothing but a bully. Picking on kids younger than you, but you can't handle it when I pick on you because you know that I can fight back. So, take my advice and leave this girl alone." I said calmly as my friends agreed with me. "No, what will you do if I don't leave her alone? She deserves everything she gets." Mary responded as my friends knew immediately what I was gonna do, so they shielded Lou. I then grabbed Mary's head and smashed it off the wall three times, "That's what I will Mary, but I will worser than this so don't test me bitch." I stated as I let her go and her friends backed away from me, they were terrified of me.

Afterwards, I left with my friends and took Lou with us; "Thank you." Lou said to me as she hugged me, "It's ok, I won't let anyone pick on you and neither will my friends ok." I responded to her as she smiled. "What's your name?" I asked her softly, "Louise, but I don't like it at all." Lou replied softly, I smiled a little, "How about I call you, Lou?" I responded as she smiled brightly at me, "That name sounds better, what's your name?" Lou replied to me.

"My name is Danielle." I said as she smiled and hugged me again, Lou felt safe with us and we kept her safe at all times.


	2. Lou's Trauma

I was involved a fight with an enemy, after the fight I went back to the classroom: When I heard sobbing coming from the corner of the classroom and I looked over and saw Lou crying; "Hey, Lou what's wrong?" I asked her as she climbed into my arms.

Through her tears, Lou told me what had happened; "I...was raped...by Ang...line." She said as I believed her. "Shush I've got you Lou." I replied as I comforted her.

A few months later, Lou was getting into drugs and she had been excluded from school, and no other school wanted to take her on. Angeline had convinced everyone that Lou was rapist and she wasn't, this mentally scarred Lou for life and the drugs took a hold of her. I tried to talk to her about it but she didn't care as she got deeper into drugs. A few days later, I came home and Lou was gone. There was a one word note, "Sorry." My heart sank completely, Lou had vanished and something told me not to get the police involved, I knew Lou was into drugs and alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reach dinner hall, Lou Kelly recognises me.

Ann saw

Ann Reynolds "You've got some nerve coming here Princess!" Lou says to Danielle.

Danielle was shocked, "I'm sorry."

Ann looked 'do you know her'

Ann Reynolds "Yeah she does know me, after all we were at school together." Lou responded as Danielle was confused

Danielle replied: "I don't know you?"

Lou looked at her: "It's me, Lou Kelly?"

Ann just watched

Ann Reynolds Danielle realised who it was, "Lou, oh my how are you?"

Lou and Danielle: *share a cuddle,*

Ann looked 'no cuddling'

Ann Reynolds Lou just smiles

Danielle smiles, "I'm sorry babe, Lou and I were friends at Hereford."

Ann nodded 'you's where'

Ann Reynolds "Yeah, I had my own gang at Hereford, Lou didn't want to be apart of it, but she never grassed us up." Danielle says to Ann.

Lou nodded, "It's true. I was the sweetest person, until I was fucked up by an evil woman." Lou looked away remembering that day

Ann nodded

Ann Reynolds "We decided not to speak of that day again, it really got to Lou and only I knew (at the time), about what had happened babe." Danielle says as they watch Lou go back to the table

Ann listened

Danielle tells Ann, "It was just after I was excluded from Hereford, when Angeline Towel had sexually assaulted Lou, and then she lied to the headteacher Mr Cunningham. Lou was excluded from Hereford and she told me, I believed her. Two weeks later, I found Lou doing drugs and I knew then that I lost the Lou I knew." Danielle begins to cry.

Ann cuddled Danielle

Danielle cuddled into Ann as she cried, "I blamed myself because I wasn't there to protect Lou from Angeline

'it's not your fault'

"I know babe, but Angeline knew how to get to people." Danielle replied


End file.
